


Pie Friends

by sugarby



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarby/pseuds/sugarby
Summary: Amy has a knack for getting her way, whether it be through the brute force of her hammer or her persistent guilt trips, and he should hate it. He sort of does, but then she smiles, thanks him, and he forgets he's supposed to be frustrated about being demoted from hero topie babysitter.





	Pie Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Something small for my childhood otp. Not amazing, but here nonetheless.

Supposedly, friendship has a grey area of expectancies and obligations that entitles one friend to ask another for a favour. And yeah, that sounds legitimate and reasonable, and Sonic's all for doing favours and being the world hero.

 _This_ just never occurred to him once. At all. Ever. For good reason.

The four long minutes Sonic gives to staring through the glass pane of the oven eventually lead him to realise he's only staring at his confused expression, the pie inside baking regardless. He sighs, "Really?" and stands fully. "Ames, c'mon, I know you've got a timer for this."

"It's faulty, and I figured, as my friend, you'd be willing to help."

That card, huh? "Any time your life's in danger, I'm there. Need me to judge a chilli dog contest? Look no further. But watching your pie? That's new territory and, honestly, I'm not qualified."

"Instructions are right there," Amy sends a palm over to her well preserved, bright pink recipe book on the counter, _literally_ in front of them and open to right page. "And I trust you can read."

"You know what they say about those who assume, Ames."

She shakes her head. "Just watch it for about thirty minutes. Until I'm back, at least."

"Can't believe you want me to _babysit_ your _pie_."

It's quite more than that. The pie is a product of her hard work, her dedication, care and love, and she hasn't spent hours in her kitchen just for the pie to be ruined before it's finished baking. Offended, hands on her hips, she asks, "Sonic, do we have to revisit the Mike situation?"

Amy hasn't spent hours pouring hard-work and love in to baking just fort to be ruined before it's finished cooking

That was a nightmare, being branded all kinds of slandering names for referring to some guy as 'just a guy'. (The villagers have a tendency to take things way further than necessary, but he can admit he might've unconsciously shown a superiority complex). "No, Amy. Sorry. I'll watch your pie."

A sentence he never foresaw himself saying.

Amy has a knack for getting her way, whether it be through the brute force of her hammer or her persistent guilt trips, and he should hate it. He sort of does, but then she smiles, thanks him, and he forgets he's supposed to be frustrated about being demoted from hero to pie babysitter. Who even needs to watch a pie?! What, is it going to grow legs and escape? He imagines it, all cartoonish, and laughs.

"—Lovely of you to...what's so funny?"  
  
"N-Nothing!"  
  
"You weren't listening, were you?"  
  
"Yeah I was. Totally."  
  
"Then what was I saying?"  
  
"That _I'm lovely_."  
  
" _No_ , it's _lovely of you_ to help out for a change."  
  
“You're forgetting who always saves the day."

Amy hums, a finger to her chin, "A cocky hedgehog and his four friends?"  
  
"Very funny." Sonic shoos her out with his foot and she happily leaves, laughing at her own joke.

At some point, Tails and Knuckles invite themselves over to hang. Naturally they notice the circumstance—the fact that Sonic’s standing in Amy Rose’s kitchen in his spare time rather than running, napping on his hammock, or doing _literally anything else_.

“What are you doing at Amy’s? Is this a date?”

“She’s not even here. I’m watching her pie while she’s out running an errand.”

Tails and knuckles look at each other, then laugh. “No, really.”

“Seriously.”

They laugh again.

“Dude, no offence, but you hate waiting. And I’m no pastry chef but baking takes time.”

“I know. Amy wouldn't have left me in charge of this if she didn't believe in me. And since it's on me, try not to touch anything."  
  
Knuckles playfully punches him, "Look at you all caring about Amy's pie."  
  
"It's not like that."  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"Your tone is implying _everything_."  
  
"I don't even know how to use my tone."  
  
It’s a simple job, pie watching is. It’s literally a pair of eyes on the baked dessert at all times, but somehow Amy comes back to an upturned kitchen, pots, pans and utensils scattered, and her pie face down on the floor in a red, goopy mess.  
  
“Ames, you’re back early.” Sonic redundantly announces.  
  
“Yeah,” Knuckles says. “We were hoping we’d have enough time to hide this mess and pretend it didn’t happen.”

"You've caused _anarchy_ in my home!"  
  
“Ames, relax, we can—”

"No, Sonic, you had _one_ job! And I come back to, to,” she spreads her arms out to the horrible state of her kitchen. “To this! And my pie is in _shambles_!”

“Bet it’s still tasty though.” Knuckles crouches, dips a finger in to the spilled contents, licks it then smiles, “Mm, yep. I really like the floor polisher aftertaste.”

Amy groans. “How did this even happen?”

“Uh, the cat jumped in and went crazy. Knocked it over.” Tails says.

“I don’t have a cat.”

“Well we definitely didn’t play with a ball, knock the pie over and try to cover it up with some story about a cat.”

“Sonic, a word, please. Now." Amy demands and leaves her kitchen.

Sonic hangs his head, "She's gonna kill me..."

Knuckles believes he's helping when he hooks an arm around him, pulls him close and assures, "Don't worry, I'll take care of the kids if you don't make it back alive."  
  
“I don’t have any kids.”

Tails smirks, “What are the odds that's what she wants to talk to you about?"

**Author's Note:**

> You know Sonic lets Amy talk smack because she's cute


End file.
